1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitor, and in particular to a monitor having a detachable engaging structure adapted to a monitor casing formed of a front casing stably engaging to a rear casing.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a monitor is capable of emitting an electron beam from an electron gun of a cathode ray tube toward a fluorescent material coated on the cathode ray tube based on an image 21 signal for generating different bright and color lights, so that it is possible to form a certain character, symbol, graphic, or other visual display.
The monitor includes a casing for protecting the inner structure including components such as the cathode ray tube (CRT), CRT control circuits, and power supplies from an external impact. The casing is formed of a front casing and a rear casing that are engaged by fasteners such as screws.
In the conventional engaging structure of the monitor casing, when engaging the rear casing to the front casing, the engaging positions of the screw and the hole must be accurately aligned, so that accurate work is required. In addition, during the engaging process, the front and rear casings must be manually engaged using a certain tool, so that the entire assembling process takes a long time. In addition, since the assembling and disassembling processes are repeatedly performed, the hole for the screw may be enlarged, so that it is impossible to implement a stable engagement between the front casing and the rear casing of the monitor.
An exemplar of the art, Helgeland (U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,797, Adaptable Housing for a Video Terminal, May 5, 1987) discloses fasteners such as screws to attach the front casing with the rear casing. Other exemplar art are Douken et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,494, CRT Display Device, Aug. 11, 1998), Lundgren et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,485, Computer Visual Display Monitor with Integral Stereo Speaker and Directional Microphone and Method for Construction, Feb. 9, 1999), Fazioli (U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,218, Method and Apparatus for Mounting a CRT in a Dynamic (Vibration and Shock Prone) Environment, Mar. 17, 1987), Leo et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,757, Method and Apparatus for Mounting a Cathode Ray Tube to Minimize Tube Shift and Respect to a Bezel, Jan. 28, 1992), and Lo (U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,928, Monitor Housing, Jun. 16, 1992).